


The Replacements

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that either of them admitted it easily, but dildos could be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Replacements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [kink meme](http://generation-kink.dreamwidth.org/1828.html?thread=6436#cmt6436).

Nate let it happen exactly three times before he got up in Brad's face in the hallway.   
  
"Why do you close a browser tab every time I walk into the room?"  
  
Brad attempted to stare Nate down, but that tactic was roughly equivalent to the immovable force paradigm. Nate may have had a few moments of tentativeness when this thing with Brad was new, but he knew exactly how far he would bend these days. Very little when it came to explicit honesty -- neither of them compromised on that front -- and Nate didn’t like how this whole thing felt.  
  
The rate of Brad's breathing ticked up a notch right before he replied. "You'll find out on Thursday."  
  
"Brad--" Nate started in with the tone, but Brad’s mouth was on his before he could finish.  
  
The edges of Brad’s mouth still had the tang of shaving cream. His tongue pushed past Nate’s lips with an unexpected urgency for 06:30, and Nate could taste Brad’s morning orange juice. But the analytical, cautious part of Nate’s brain was locked onto that click of Brad’s mouse button and he wasn’t keeping up with the kiss.   
  
Brad’s breath puffed across Nate’s damp lips, and then Nate’s cheek was hard against the wall with Brad’s hand at the back of his neck. One-handed, Brad reached around and undid his belt. Nate’s utes were around his ankles in seconds.   
  
“Let me--”  
  
Nate answered Brad’s plea by arching his back. Something in Brad’s tone said he wasn’t ready to talk about whatever this was, so Nate let him work two spit-wet fingers into his ass.   
  
“Stretch you so wide,” Brad mumbled against the back of Nate’s neck. Rough and fast, Brad rutted his cock against the cleft of Nate’s ass. “Fuck,” Brad strained. Then he was using his own come to slick the way for another finger in Nate’s hole.  
  
****  
  
After that little performance, Nate needed to duck into the shower.   
  
Brad had kissed him before he left for base, crowding close with eyes open. The tinge of vulnerability there surprised Nate. “Thursday,” was all he said before grabbing his cover.   
  
The cold tile centered Nate while he tried to wrestle everything into submission in his mind. It was obvious that Brad had changed the subject with a quick fuck just so he wouldn’t have to talk about whatever Thursday had in store. Nate was not apt to turn down the feeling of Brad filling his ass or his mouth until his brain went silent with the white hum of orgasm. The mental picture of Brad upon Brad upon Brad using every orifice had occurred to Nate more than once. He’d kept that particular fantasy to himself, however, because how does one really talk about wanting a doppelganger gangbang.  
  
Thursday probably did not hold in store a doppelganger gangbang, however much Nate’s ass was currently tingling with the thought.  
  
He made a frustrated noise into the steam and washed the come off his back.   
  
****  
  
Nate was -- somewhat unfortunately for his own sanity -- the first one home on Thursday. A moderately sized, plain cardboard box was on the doormat, and the UPS truck was just pulling away from the curb. The UPS man saluted when Nate looked back over his shoulder, trying not to think about ripping this box open.  
  
He had a sudden thought of himself sitting at the kitchen table under some sort of dream-sequence spotlight, a scowl on his face and the contents of this box spread out on the table in front of him when Brad walked in.   
  
 _Trust_. Nate reminded himself of the word. He’d trusted Brad implicitly from the moment they’d met, through OIF, and into this hidden relationship with no space for secrets. Now there was a one-sided secret, and Nate felt like he had to force himself to remember to trust in Brad. Then Nate felt like an asshole.  
  
He very pointedly did not Google the box’s return address.  
  
****  
  
Brad flicked open a pocket knife and slid it through the paper tape on the box.   
  
“I couldn’t get this out of my mind,” he said quietly. His face was tense. A few packing peanuts fell out of the box when Brad plunged his hand inside. “This was the tab on my browser.”  
  
Nate’s mouth slipped open a hair when Brad’s fist surfaced again. Clutched inside it was a thick-veined dildo that was almost a twin to Brad’s own cock.   
  
Brad started talking immediately, a nervous spill of words that was unusual and surprisingly, endearingly vulnerable. “It’s not a replacement.”  
  
Nate stared wordlessly, first at the dildo, then at Brad. It was typically  _them_  to be on the same page about something without talking about it. If Nate’s blood hadn’t all migrated to his painfully abrupt erection, he would have laughed. As it was, he could summon only the ability to stand and unzip.  
  
The decompression of Brad’s body when he saw Nate’s dick at attention did draw a bark of laughter from Nate.   
  
“I wasn’t sure if you… if you’d want to step all of the way out of suburban Maryland, let’s say.”   
  
“Fuck you,” Nate smiled. “Get out that dick and the one connected to your person and get to work.”  
  
****  
  
They stumbled the ten steps from the kitchen counter to the bedroom like teenagers whose moms had just left for a quick run to the grocery store. Nate had one leg still in his pants when he leaned down to get his mouth on Brad’s cock. Saliva ran from beneath his tongue at the thought of the soft silicone in his mouth, pushing in alongside Brad until Nate’s lips strained around them both.   
  
“Jesus christ, sir. I should have just told you about this in the first place,” Brad gasped when Nate’s enthusiastic blowjob had his hips jerking. “Grab the lube.”  
  
Nate pulled the side table drawer out with a clack. He was on his knees, ass high, hand reaching the bottle of lube backward in a single, excited movement. Snick, and then the cold smoothness of the dildo’s head was running across Nate’s entrance.   
  
“Shit, I cannot wait to get this in you,” Brad breathed.  
  
Restraint be damned. Nate leaned back and tried to take the head of the toy with no warm-up. It parted him barely and then slipped out again.  
  
“Fucking hold it steady, Brad,” Nate ordered, looking back over his shoulder and making sure Brad read the command off his face too.  
  
“Yeah, do it.”  
  
Nate was leaning back again, pushing against Brad’s firm hold. He spit in his hand, grabbing himself and jerking his fist over the head of his cock to ease the stretch. With a slow pop, there it was. It was inside him and Nate clenched around the dildo, testing its girth and knowing that Brad would appreciate the show. Searching fingertips circled Nate’s ass, feeling the silicone breaching him like Brad didn’t believe what his eyes had to be seeing.  
  
“Flip around,” Brad said, voice clearly wrecked. “At the edge of the bed.”  
  
He pushed and tugged at Nate’s flushed body until Nate could get his mouth around Brad’s cock again. Nate took him down fully with his ass still squeezing around the dildo’s head. It tried to slip out, but Brad was there catching it with his long arms and pressing it deeper even as Nate buried his nose in the musk of Brad’s hair.  
  
Nate’s brain was short-circuiting with the fantasy verging on reality. Fingercuffed between Brad and Brad’s doppelganger replacement. And  _this_  was Brad’s Thursday confession. Goddamn, how satisfying was  _that_? Nate swung his body: forward until his gag reflex threatened, back so his ass could take the dildo deeper with every lubed thrust. A single finger curved in beside the dildo, stretching Nate’s ass wider. Despite the awkward angle, Nate groaned around the mouthful of Brad and settled deeper into the ache.  
  
“You look… I don’t… fuck,  _Nate_.”  
  
He couldn’t go fast enough. He wanted to feel it jackhammering into him while he gasped for air with Brad’s dick on his tongue.   
  
“Let me flip over,” Nate said.  
  
Neck hanging back over the edge of the bed, he swallowed Brad’s dick again, imagining the sight of the head deflecting his neck. A bulge above his adam’s apple as he took Brad down. He moaned and Brad shuddered with the feeling. Nate pulled his knees high and felt the cool room air across his lube-wet hole.   
  
Brad knew what to do, reading Nate’s needs from the curve of his body, the tensing of his muscles. He pushed in deep, pulled back, and thrust the dildo in again. The molded balls slapped against Nate’s skin audibly.   
  
And then all Nate could do was hold on and keep his breathing in synch. He closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. The damp of saliva and sweat. The taste of precome and a workday’s scent. The sound of Brad’s gasped breaths as he arched and thrust, cocks deep in both holes.   
  
Humming pleasure built, creeping in from Nate’s extremities and massing in his groin. He felt wide open, like there could be a hundred Brads and he’d take them all. The wet slap of the dick into his hole, every push a hard glance off his prostate, was what finally sent the ringing surge through Nate’s blood. Every muscle spasmed and he shouted, muffled, along Brad’s cock as his stomach caught his load.  
  
****  
  
Brad snored softly, a corner of the sheet just covering one thigh. He’d gasped Nate’s name like those three words neither of them ever said out loud when he came, his come covering Nate’s across his skin. Glazed-eyed and grinning, he’d snuggled into the pillow and slept.  
  
Nate was wired though. He padded naked and sweaty to Brad’s computer. The browser history took him to exactly the site he needed.   
  
Nate’s version of the Thursday admission would be getting a Tuesday gangbang with a couple more replacement Brads. No more secrets.


End file.
